


Chocolate Sauce

by ramblingAnthropologist



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblingAnthropologist/pseuds/ramblingAnthropologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull had a great idea one day, and Akri goes along for the ride. Who knew some chocolate sauce could be so much fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so... I have no idea what I'm doing when I write smut. I'm an aro ace who tries his best.
> 
> There's some tying up, some orgasm denial, a bit of dominance. Pretty vanilla kink stuff, but if that upsets you maybe this isn't for you. Also there's food involved, just a warning.
> 
> Also I should probably clarify Akri's a half breed. He's Dalish. It's a long, funny story that ends in his parents running from Par Vollen pregnant with his big brother. He's as much Dalish as he is qunari.

“Hey, Kadan. I have a great idea.”

Iron Bull was grinning over his third round of ale, the alcohol not even close to affecting him yet. Akri was well into his second, so he wasn’t far behind. Still, the glint in his lover’s remaining eye caused a shiver to run up the man’s spine, even as he leaned in.

“Oh? And what kind of idea is that?” He cocked an eyebrow in a way he knew drove the other man mad as he knocked back a sizeable gulp of his ale. It burned his throat as it went down, but it was a pleasant sting he was well used to. It was definitely preferable to the sting of his hand, or the ache of any other injury.

The qunari licked his lips, tongue running along an old scar as he put down his flagon for the moment. “Well, I was thinking of something we could do next time we’re in the bedroom. I got Josephine to get something for me… I think you’re going to like it.”

Oh, how Akri loved those words. Whenever the man went out of his way to get something special for their alone time, it always promised a good time. The last time had been the strap on, two times before that had been the special candles. He could hardly guess what it would be this time, and he was already starting to get a little hard over it. Thanks to his ridiculously tight pants, that was more than obvious.

“You going to tell me what this is, or am I going to have to sit back and wait for you to surprise me?”

The qunari chuckled, sipping the last bit of his mug. “It’s a surprise. You’re just going to have to sit back and wait. Of course, that gives me a lovely view of your cock, so I’m not exactly complaining.”

He reached down for a brief moment, pressing his palm over the crotch of the man’s leggings. Akri squeaked, cheeks turning red. He knew it wasn’t going to go anywhere – they had discussed he wouldn’t be comfortable with sex in public – but it was still the surprise to be suddenly touched by his lover in the tavern.

“I’ll stop by the night I get it. Just get ready for some fun.” Iron Bull put down the flagon and pushed away from the table. “I have to get ready to put the boys through their paces. See you later, kadan.”

The mage was left sitting there with a growing erection, trying to hide it with the table. The thought of what was to come made him shiver in the best way, and he grinned as he finished of his mug. He could hardly wait to see what was to come of it.  
Who knew what his lover had gotten this time?

\---

That night came a few days later after a particularly trying day. The mage had dragged himself up the stairs, sighing as he shed his jacket and tossed it onto the couch. Had he been paying attention, he would have noticed the candles.

“Looks like you need this tonight, kadan.”

Akri’s head picked up as he looked around. The fire had been banked a little, and a light breeze flew from the open balcony. Sitting on his bed, surrounded by softly glowing candles, was his lover, naked.

He swallowed hard at the sight of Iron Bull’s cock. Veiny, massive, and already a little hard. It made his mouth dry in the best way, and he could already feel the ache that he was going to have in his lower back in the morning. It was going to be an exquisite ache, he could feel it.

“I didn’t think you had the key to my quarters.”

“Cassandra let me in. I told her I had an important delivery for you.” Bull was standing now, and he padded over to where his lover was standing. Their lips met in a brief kiss, but his hands went to the buttons of his lover’s shirt. “Let’s get you out of these clothes so we can get started. I can’t wait.”

With his usual precision, the qunari’s large fingers made quick work of the man’s shirt, sliding it off of him and letting it fall onto the floor. He grinned as his hands dipped lower, ghosting across Akri’s hip bones and heading towards his crotch where the lacings of his leggings were located. That low, with only the top of the man’s head showing, started getting the man’s heart beating.

The large man nudged the bulge of his leggings with his nose as he started to work the lacings off. They fell away, and very slowly he slid them off his lover’s ass. His cock, already starting to go hard, was now on display.

“And here’s my favorite.” Bull kissed the head of Akri’s penis, where the pink dawnstone ring was threaded through. “One of the best things you’ve ever bought. It pairs so well with that lovely little head of yours. “

Much to the mage’s displeasure, the qunari pulled away and stood. However, he took a gentle, firm grip on his wrist, and guided him towards the bed. Silk scarves were already tied to the bed, waiting to be used.

“Oh, we’re going to tie me up tonight?” Akri’s heart began to pound as he was lowered onto the bed with a light push, naked back coming into contact with the soft sheets. Above, his lover took his wrists and carefully tied them to the bed posts. Bull took a few moments, testing the strength of the knots, before he stood back with a grin.

“Can’t have you wiggling around when I’m working. It’ll mess up the lines.” Bull reached below the bed, pulling out a small pot. “Josephine was rather confused when I asked for it. She’s a sweet girl; probably thought I just needed something to put on top of my pancakes in the morning.”

The large qunari warrior grinned as he climbed onto the bed, settling his legs between his lover’s thighs so their crotches were in close contact. He leaned up, kissing the younger man on the lips before drawing back.

“I haven’t done this in ages, but it’s rather fun, if a bit messy. Warmed it by the fireside before you got here, so it should spread pretty easy.” Iron bull took the top off the pot and placed it to the side. He settled it between the blankets, securing it. “Now, don’t squirm so much.”

He dipped a finger into the pot and it came out dark. Grinning, he reached up and began to dab it on Akri’s chest, smearing it around as he worked out a design. The young man shuddered as the warmth hit his skin, and he could already feel himself starting to go hard. However, he couldn’t move, especially as his boyfriend had all his weight pressed against his legs.

As Iron Bull worked, grinning each time he dipped a finger into the warmth, the mage began to smell whatever he was using. A heavenly aroma hit him full in the face, reminding him of a night not too long ago where they had sat and watched the snow fall, bundled up in blankets with two steaming mugs.

“You’re painting me with chocolate?”

“A syrup, yes. Like I said, Josephine probably thinks it was for breakfast. Bless her heart.” The qunari chuckled as he painted it over the younger man’s biceps, swirling his finger around his delicate nipples. “You’ve been working out, I see. Good. Can’t have you getting flabby on me, even if you are a mage.”

Akri shuddered as his boyfriend’s rough, callused fingers ghosted over his sensitive skin, painting it brown. He bit his lip to cut off a moan. Bull liked it when he moaned, and he couldn’t have all the fun. Already, the warmth of the chocolate was seeping into his skin. It wasn’t hot enough to hurt, but it definitely tingled, especially on his sensitive skin.

Bull let him watch as he dipped his finger and let the chocolate splatter onto his skin. His breath hitched as the particularly warm bit hit his abdomen, the pooled as more joined it. Now, it was starting to get hot, and he could feel himself getting harder by the second.

The qunari continued to paint, stroking long lines into his lover’s skin, grinning all the while. Another line there, one above, and he was clearly working out some sort of pattern. All the while, it tingled against his skin, and it tingled so much he needed to clench his fists.

“You’re squirming, kadan. Don’t.” It was as much a command as it was a suggestion, and that made the mage’s heart race even more. There was something about a qunari telling him what to do that always got him going in the worst way and the night was no different. His stomach was getting tighter as his cock got harder with every pass of the finger.

A few more passes, and Bull set back, grinning. He then reached over, rummaging until he found a small hand mirror that the man used sometimes to fix his hair. This he held over the man’s stomach, angling it so he could see.

“Not bad, if I do say so myself.”

“You asshole.” Akri fought back a surprised chuckle as he realized what his lover had done. He had replaced vitaar for chocolate and painted him like a qunari trooper. The mage had seen those lines before, on soldiers rushing towards him, and had never expected to see them reproduced on his skin.

“What a dirty mouth. I’m going to make it worse.” Iron bull was dipping three of his fingers into the pot now, coming out with more warm liquid. This he smeared across the man’s neck, connecting it to the rest of the design. Akri shuddered at the touch, especially because his neck had always been one of his more sensitive spaces. That time, he could avoid the slight moan that escaped his lips, nor the widening of his eyes.

The warrior grinned at the reaction and this time, brushed his lovers hair back in order to dab the chocolate at his brow. Soon, it was brown and sticky like the rest of him. The last touch was to dab it around his mouth and nose, and it tingled all the while.  
When he was finished, Iron Bull grinned as he sat back and admired the view. He kept his clamp around the man’s legs, forbidding him from moving. His eyes traveled down the painted stomach, to the lower regions.

“Someone’s pretty hard already, I notice.” He dabbed a little chocolate there too, and watched in amusement as the man’s hips buckled. “Oh, you think you’re ready now? You’re going to love this, kadan. I have to clean you up.”

Akri’s breath escaped him in a rush as he watched the qunari lower his head onto his erect penis. His back arched again, fighting against the restraints, as Bull began to suck, wrapping his tongue around the already swollen member.

He stayed like that for a few minutes, licking and sucking off the chocolate syrup. The mage groaned in response, face flushed under the chocolate paint that covered his body. He felt everything so sharp.

“Bull… I’m gonna…”

“No you won’t.” a pinch to his genitals saw to that. Lightning raced through Akri’s veins as he realized another part of the game had started. “Not until you’re all clean.”

His heart raced as Iron Bull raised up his head, lips sticky with chocolate and precum. He licked them clean, grinning all the while. Then, he traveled upwards, towards the mage’s sugar-covered abdomen.

Here he took his time, kissing and licking the chocolate away, following the lines carved into his lover’s musculature with hard work and Dalish living. All the while, he kept his hand on the man’s cock, careful to keep him from coming all too soon. This only made the mage groan harder, eyes shut tight.

“You bastard.” he hissed out between his teeth, not meaning it and meaning it at the same time. Had he had the freedom of his hands, he would have gripped onto Bull’s horns for dear life as he rocked through the sensation. When it came down to it, he was damn ticklish, and the man’s tongue against his skin was enough to undo him entirely.

“Less insulting, more moaning.” Another pinch to his penis made Akri groan, causing Bull to grin. “That’s more like it. You’re a little too mouthy tonight.”

He licked down the man’s side in one long past, nose nudging along the way. The mage shuddered and clenched his fists, biting his lip to avoid another moan. It was so hard, though. The chocolate was warm, and his lover was too damn skilled with his tongue. His stomach felt like he was going to burst at any moment, but another pinch reminded him he couldn’t. He was stuck there, a meal and captive in one go.

Halfway through cleaning the man’s abs, Bull sat up and leaned forward, kissing his lover on the chocolate-covered lips. Akri got to taste the sweetness of the syrup and the salty tang of the sweat. It was all too much, especially when his lover nipped his lips hard enough to bruise them in the morning. He moaned, hating and loving every minute of it.

“Thought you should get a taste of yourself.” the qunari licked is lips clean, smirking. “You’re delicious, kadan. I might just eat you up when this is all over, starting with that lovely dick of yours.”

“Oh creators.” Akri sobbed that out, biting his lip. “Bull, you keep this up I’m really going to lose it.”

“Not if I can help it.” he pinched again, grinning when the man gasped out. “Not until I say so.”

And then he was back, licking and kissing. His mouth left fiery kisses in its wake as he cleaned off the chocolate syrup in long passes, whispering into the skin as he passed it. All the while, as he moved, the man got to feel his lover’s erect penis brushing against his skin. He was just as hard as he was.

Finally, the abdominal region was clean, sticky and wet after the session. Now, Bull eyed the man’s chest, grinning like the cat had just eaten the canary. The look caused Akri to blush even redder, as he realized the worst was yet to come.

“Oh… oh creators.”

“Scream to them all you want, you’re not getting out of this one.” The qunari put his mouth over the mage’s nipple, tongue swirling around. His free hand pinched the other one in the same rhythm, and that only made the mage’s hips buck harder. “Maybe I should have tied your legs up. You’re going to get away at this point.”

Akri couldn’t even think of a reply he was so far gone. Yet, another pinch to his sensitive cock was enough to make him moan in response. Bull was still circling his nipples with his tongue, cleaning off the very last bit of the chocolate. Damn his wonderful tongue, he would have said if it wouldn’t have come out as a sob.

Iron Bull continued licking, switching to the other nipple. Fire was racing through the qunari’s body. It threatened to escape from every orifice of him, but he wasn’t allowed to yet. That only made things worse, and he bit his lip.

Finally, the warrior was licking off his neck, making slurping sounds as he nibbled and sucked away the syrup. A few times, he bit hard enough to bruise. In the morning, those would bruise up and be so obvious against his skin that he would have no recourse to deny it. The thought embarrassed him, and that only made it worse.

Their lips met, and then it was kissing and licking all over. Bull’s tongue was heavy and sticky with the syrup, and it danced around his lover’s mouth as he leaned into the kiss, putting his full body weight onto the smaller man. Akri felt his breath leave him in one gasp, but he continued to lick, kiss, and do anything that might give him relief.

He could have cried when the man’s mouth kissed his forehead, licking away the rest of the syrup. Finally, he was clean, and sobbing from how tight his entire body felt. He was so close, but another pinch caused him to buck so hard he almost knocked the man off the bed.

Iron Bull grinned as he sat back, reaching down to palm the mage’s weeping cock. He rubbed it, tightening his grip as he ghosted along the sticky shaft. Finally, he leaned up, whispering into his lover’s sensitive ear.

“You can come now. All clean.”

The biting of his sensitive ear was what did it. Akri’s entire body felt like fire as he came at last, thick lines of white covering his lover’s stomach and crotch. He sobbed as lightning raced through his entire body as he bucked, riding the sensations. Then, he fell still on the bed, sweating and soft.

Bull chuckled as he wiped some of the white from his chest, licking it off his fingers. “Always a showoff. That’s my mage. If I untie you, will you give me a hand with this? I’m about to burst.”

“Gods, yes, just let me go.” Akri felt as though he was going to burn up all together. He wanted to dig into the man, tear him apart, and just give as good as he had gotten. At first, it looked as though the man was going to release him.

But instead, he just sat back some more, grinning as he reached down to his cock. “Why don’t I give you a show, instead?”

And with that, he began to pump the shaft, grunting as he got harder by the second. All the while, the mage’s eyes didn’t leave him, pupils blown and wide as he was literally pinned to the spot, watching.

It didn’t take long for the man to come – it had been quite a while. The thick white seed coated his thighs and dripped onto his lover’s stomach, practically coming in buckets. Bull shuddered, and then fell still, breathing hard as he ran out the last of the sensations.

When he could talk again, his voice was soft. “You ok, kadan?”

Akri took a shaky breath, still exhausted from coming at last. “Yeah… yeah I’m fine. Can you untie me now? I need to scratch my nose.”

This time, Iron Bull obliged. Gently, he worked through the knots, releasing one hand at a time. As he did, he kissed the man’s wrists, gentle kindnesses as he laid them at his lover’s side. The scarves were left at the bedpost, limp and sweaty.  
The large man laid next to his lover, wrapping one arm lazily around his waist. “Did you have fun? You looked so beautiful, trying not to moan.”

“That was… wow.” Akri snuggled close, eyes half open as he rested his head against the man’s chest. “Can we do that again sometime? I want to try painting you.”

“Hey, I got another pot for a reason. We can do it in a couple days. Don’t want to overdo it.” Bull pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, smiling as he did. “I think we should probably clean up for real. You hate when my seed dries on you.”

That he did. The mage shuddered at the thought as he rose from the bed, legs still shaky. His lover had thought ahead, bringing up a basin of water for washing off. At one time, it had probably been hot, but time had turned it cool as he dipped his hand in.  
Still, that wasn’t much problem for the mage. A few muttered words, and the water was steaming again. He sighed in relief at the sudden flash of warmth, swirling his fingers through the basin as he warmed up.

Akri began to mop off his sticky front with a rag, washing away remains of chocolate, saliva, and cum that clung to his skin. Water dripped down his body, evaporating as it hit his thighs thanks to a carefully muttered spell.

“You keep that up, and I’m going to be hard all over again.” Bull was behind him, breath warm on his neck. “You and your love of warmth, kadan.”

“Hey, I am part qunari after all.” The mage allowed a cheeky grin as he mopped off his thighs, then worked on cleaning off his soft penis. It was still sensitive, so he shuddered as he tended to it, wiping off the sticky white fluid. “I’m starting to see why you guys cut this off. I’m going nuts.”

“Nah, you have the better of it. More sensation, or so I’m told. Honestly I don’t see the difference.” Bull was cleaning up as well now, mopping off his thighs, his stomach. “You really splashed me this time.”

“Well, that’s what you get for making me wait.” Akri stuck out his tongue playfully as he tossed the dirty rag into the water. A quick spell, and he was dry, and so was the man. “Want to get back to bed? I’m kind of tired after all that.”

The fact his lover scooped him up answered that question for him. Soon, they were snuggled back in bed, clean and dry. The mage smiled as arms circled around his waist and when Bull’s nose nudged the back of his neck, breath warm on his skin.

“Good night, kadan.” Bull’s voice was thick with sleep as he started to doze off. The sweetness of his voice made the man’s stomach flutter, and he smiled as he too started to give way to sleep. His wrists and lips might be sore in the morning, but it would be worth it.

He could hardly wait until he got his turn to be the artist, though. There were some lovely Dalish designs that would look just wonderful paired with his lover’s scarred skin. It brought a grin to his face as he drifted off at last, warm and secure.


End file.
